A Sorta Cinderella Story
by lousie8
Summary: In which, Lily Evans can't control her womanly desires and James Potter finds a slipper with a lily flower engraved on the bottom. OneShot.


**Currently suffering writer's block with The Stag and the Doe so what do I do? Write a OneShot of course! L/J complete**

 **Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling**

The leaves fluttered to the ground, golden and auburn, fresh and wrinkled, just another reminder of the summer leaving and a new year starting. The moonlight lit the grounds of Hogwarts, leaving it sparkling and mysterious. If you stood close enough to the grand castle you could just make out the pale face of a red haired girl looking particularly harried on this night.

Behind her lay an unconscious messy haired boy, his glasses lying askew beside him on a bedside table and his lips parted slightly. The girl left her position by the window and made her way over to him, her posture slumped with exhaustion. Hesitantly she lifted a hand and ran it through his black tresses, a small smile lighting up her pretty face. The smile dropped, however, and her hand fell back into her lap. Her eyes returned to the window, staring out wistfully.

The girl's name was Lily Evans and the boy she was sitting so dutifully beside was James Potter. Their relationship was one of the most complicated Hogwarts had ever seen. She couldn't help but survey the bruises on his face and cringe. It was her fault after all. She says the wrong thing to Severus Snape and he psychs his cronies after him. _Him_. Her James. The smile returned briefly before flitting off again.

They could never be together. Not when she knew it would hurt him so. The new scar on his cheek was simply a reminder, she traced her finger lightly over it before pulling back her hand as if she had been burned. _No_ , Lily told herself sternly, _you mustn't give in to your womanly desires_. That desire just happened to be to snog him. While he was unconscious. Something completely, totally, brilliantly, morally, _awfully_ wrong. Then how could it seem so right?

Lily reprimanded herself for her slip up. Even if he was beautiful she wouldn't take advantage of him. She sighed and looked towards the bandage surrounding his chest. Whatever curse Snape had tried to use to finish him off had certainly made it's mark. She had simply said she'd fancied James. She'd gotten past the denial long ago and now restrained from snogging him senseless every time he was within ten feet of her.

Her mind flashed back to Snape and the look on his face when she'd told him. He'd said there was no way, that she couldn't. But what did Snape know about how she felt? Lily scowled and turned back towards the boy in front of her. She yawned involuntarily. It had to be at least four in the morning but there was no way she could sleep with him so close to her and leaving him was out of the question.

Her eyes strayed back to his lips. _He'd never know_ , the thought taunted her until she couldn't bare it and she found herself leaning over him. Quickly and swiftly and to her complete horror, she pressed her lips to his. A warm sensation pooled in her stomach and she almost moaned. Then it dawned on her. She was kissing someone without their consent while they were unconscious. When Lily tried to pull away she became horrified to find James was responding with fervent kisses of his own. His eyes were still closed, he hadn't seen her, and Lily pulled away, running quickly out of the Hospital Wing, leaving with only one slipper remaining.

*''*

When James woke he was aware of someone kissing him. Obviously, like any hormonal teenage male he responded eagerly, not caring he had been unconscious for the duration of the kiss. His eyes were squeezed shut and he imagined it was Lily. Lily. Lily, Lily, Lily. Wait. What was he doing? He loved Lily Evans! He went to pull away but the mysterious snogger did first.

When he opened his eyes he saw a flash of red fly out of the Hospital Wing and a mysterious slipper lying close to the door. With much pain and effort he hobbled out of bed and picked up the strange footwear, inspecting it thoroughly. With a foolish grin he looked towards the once open door and then back down at the slipper. For on the bottom of the shoe it was ingrained with a small lily flower. As he made his way back to his bed he couldn't help but remember an odd muggle fairy tale called Cinderbella or Cindytella or some other name. He recalled a fair maiden leaving a shoe at a ball and a prince finding it and calling all of the maidens in the land to a shoe fitting. In the end the prince and the girl get married and have a _Happily Ever After_.

Staring down at the slipper he couldn't help but grin and think he was going to find his fair maiden a lot quicker than that tosser prince.

And so he did.

And I don't think I need to tell you they lived happily ever after.

 **So, how'd I do? I kind of liked it. Why don't you leave me a review telling me how it is? Thank you my wonderful readers. Ta-ta!**


End file.
